death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
No-Attribute Magic
This is magic cast using Mana that hasn’t been influenced by any attribute and doesn’t exist in Origin. Because it uses Mana that hasn’t been influenced by any attribute, anyone can use it no matter what attribute he or she has an affinity for. Thus, it is convenient for both those teaching the fundamentals of magic as well as those learning them, so apprentice mages begin learning the sensation of using and controlling Mana with this magic. Because no-attribute Mana is not influenced by any attribute, it quickly disperses once it leaves the body. Because it is difficult to maintain, only has simple effects and using magic with an attribute produces more efficient and effective results, the people of Lambda consider it as little more than a tool to train with. It is common for first-rate mages with level 5 in magic with an attribute to have a level 1 skill in No-Attribute Magic. However, there are also a few who do not fail to perform fundamental training in no-attribute magic. Telekinesis *Skill Requirement: Minimal to great, depending on the object being moved, speed and distance of movement *Mana requirement: As above A spell that moves an object with Mana. It is similar to psychokinesis. Anything from a pebble to a boulder can be moved as long as it is a physical object. As long as the caster has enough Mana, he can freely control the distance and speed of the movement. However, the average mage would likely run out of Mana and collapse just from moving a human-sized boulder a single meter. It can also be used on objects that are moving, but this requires a high level in the Mana Control skill. Flight *Skill Requirement: If ignoring safety, low *Mana requirement: A small-medium amount per second, depending on the caster’s body weight. With higher speeds and complicated flight patterns, the required amount of Mana increases rapidly. An application of Telekinesis. As Telekinesis is used to lift up and move the caster’s own body, it is a fundamentally dangerous spell. Failing to control it properly would result in the caster killing himself. If the caster loses concentration, it is common that he crashes head-first into the ground. Appraisal *Skill Requirement: Low *Mana requirement: Low The promised all-purpose skill of isekai works… is not this one. The Appraisal spell of Lambda is a spell that produces information regarding the target by drawing conclusions from information already known to the caster. So when the caster uses Appraisal on an unknown target, it simply makes conjectures from the caster’s own knowledge. For example, if Appraisal is used on a mushroom and the caster is not knowledgeable about mushrooms, he would only see something like, “A mysterious mushroom. It is a mushroom, classified as a fungus.” If the caster is an expert on mushrooms, he would be able to use similar mushroom species as a reference to make conjectures as to whether the target mushroom is poisonous or not, how it tastes and how it grows. However, that does not mean that the resulting information is necessarily correct. Because it displays information that has entered the caster’s mind once, even if the caster has already forgotten about it, there are many who use this spell as a convenient way of having an internal encyclopedia. Most Guilds have measures to prevent cheating in exams through the use of this spell. However, if one can cast this spell in such a way that the examiners would not notice it, this would demonstrate excellence in another way. (Since at the very least, this would mean that the caster possesses the Chant Revocation skill.) Of course, this spell does not allow the caster to see the Status of others, though things like slaves or Familiars owned by the caster are an exception to this. Vandalieu’s followers are an exception to that rule as well. Mana Transfer *Skill Requirement: Low *Mana requirement: Depends on transfer A spell that transfers Mana to a target that is in contact with the caster. However, the ratio of Mana transferred is, on average, around 5% of the amount of Mana spent. This ratio changes depending on the caster’s compatibility with the target; there are cases where twins can transfer with over 100% efficiency, as well as negative efficiency ratios for those who have poor relationships with each other. This compatibility is not something that people are born with; it can change based on the mental states of the caster and the target. Because of this, there was a period of time where mages used genders to determine compatibility. Mana Bullet *Skill Requirement: Low *Mana requirement: Low-great An offensive spell that compresses no-attribute Mana into a sphere and fires it. But because its firing distance is short and its projectile speed is slow, it is almost never used in real battles. It is only used as a last resort in cases where the enemy has a high resistance for the caster’s specialty attribute. Its normal power is around the level of a solid straight punch. Because the protagonist puts ten thousand Mana into a single projectile, it has a considerable firing range and has enough power to turn a Rank 3 monster (around the strength of a brown bear) into a mass of dead meat. However, because its projectile speed is slow and its trajectory is predictable, some kind of trick is needed to make the projectile hit. Healing Power Enhancement *Skill Requirement: Medium *Mana requirement: Medium-great A spell that enhances the caster’s own healing power with Mana. However, it is less efficient than spells with an attribute that has the same effect, so this spell normally does little more than provide temporary treatment. But as the protagonist possesses a large amount of Mana, medical knowledge gained on Earth and in Origin (such as information regarding the body’s structure), and his Rapid Regeneration skill, this spell produces a sufficient healing effect. In addition, if Spirit Form Transformation is used at the same time, he can fuse parts of his body with another person’s, allowing him to use this spell to heal the wounds of others. Physical Ability Enhancement *Skill Requirement: Low *Mana requirement: Low-great A spell that enhances the caster’s physical ability. It is mainly used for muscular power, but it is remarkably less effective than enchantment spells with an attribute. Vandalieu can cast this spell, but there aren’t really any cases where he has used it. If he uses it carelessly, his body will be unable to withstand the vast amount of Mana, causing his muscles to burst and his bones to break. __FORCETOC__ Category:Magic Category:Skills Category:Active Skills Category:Magic Skills